


Dressed to Impress

by hadrons_collide



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Grayson #9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> I guess spoilers for Grayson #9 if you haven't read it for some reason, the couple of lines from the comics are obviously not mine so thank Seeley/King for those bits of beauty and for this wonderful comic (if either of y'all see this please keep up the good work and don't hate me/sue me for this). Other than following the story of the issue there's no other plot here, just hot dudes and Dick Grayson in a suit.

"Will you look at this and see if it's right?" Dick asks, fiddling with his bow tie as he watches Agent 1 take out the security guard. He smirks when Tiger meets his eye. "Am I straight?"

Tiger snorts out a laugh. "No. Absolutely not. You have the bite marks on your ass to prove it."

Dick grins and walks over to Tiger, running his hand over the stubble on his partner's jaw. "I think they're gone, actually. Might need some new ones."

Tiger's breath catches in his throat as Dick kisses him, pushing him past the guard crumbled on the floor and backing him into the museum wall. His hands come to rest on the lapels of Dick's suit jacket and Dick pulls away, still grinning. "You just got dressed, though," Tiger murmurs, hands sliding down to his hips. "Shame to mess that all up."

"You're right," Dick agrees, pushing Tiger's hands away and moving his own hands to Tiger's zipper. "You, on the other hand," he says, lightly squeezing his Agent 1's growing erection. "You're about to have a very boring evening of waiting around while I get to seduce a woman who's just as gorgeous as you."

"I doubt that's true," Tiger says, eyes darting around the area to make sure it's secure before kissing Dick again. "But it sounds like you owe me."

Dick quirks an eyebrow and licks his lips. "Sounds like it." He tugs down Tiger's zipper and pushes his pants down his thighs just enough, humming happily when he realizes his partner had been going commando all night.

"I know how impatient you are," Tiger replies, gasping when Dick wraps a hand around his cock and tugs lightly.

"So considerate," Dick says before dropping to his knees and running his tongue up the length of Tiger's cock. Dick takes his time, sucking teasingly at the head while jerking him off slowly.

"Damn it, Grayson," Tiger moans, reaching down and tugging at Dick's hair until he pulls off with an almost obscene popping sound. "You know we don't have a lot of time."

"So you want me to stop?" Dick teases.

Tiger laughs lowly and runs his hands through Dick's hair again. "Even you aren't that much of an idiot."

Dick smiles and shakes his head before getting his mouth back on Tiger's cock, one hand wrapped around the base and the other groping at his thigh. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks his way down Tiger's cock until his lips reach his fingers.

Tiger's head falls back against the wall as Dick sucks him off, fingers running through his hair encouragingly. "Like that," he breathes out. Dick lets out an approving hum around Tiger's cock, taking him in deeper and faster until Tiger is swearing under his breath and coming down Dick's throat.

Dick's grinning ear to ear while Tiger recovers, but he swats away his partner's hand when Tiger reaches for him. "You can return the favor later. Like you said, we don't have a lot of time."

Tiger glances at the bulge in Dick's suit pants as he zips his own pants back up. "But don't you need..."

He shakes his head. "I grew up with Batman, remember? Self discipline is kinda my thing," Dick says with a laugh. "Plus, I'd never get this suit back on now, and I'd much rather you tear it off me later."

Tiger smiles. "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
